Welcome Home
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Ella siempre hace énfasis en lo bien que le queda el naranja, entonces luciría lo más apuesto posible ahora que ella regresa a casa. NaruHina 7n7


Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto despertó por los constantes movimientos de su hija sobre él, la pequeña de cinco años de edad lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y rebosantes de alegría, tan esperanzada de vivir un nuevo día.

—Papi, es hora de despertar, mami vendrá hoy —dijo la pequeña muy feliz-

—Lo sé, mami y Bolt llegan hoy, ¿estás muy emocionada?

—Lo estoy, papi, le he comprado a Oni-chan unos dulces muy ricos y a mami unas flores muy lindas

—Seguro que eso pondrá a mami muy feliz

—¿Tu que vas a darle a mami y a Bolt? –Pregunto la niña con inocencia-

—Aun no lo sé, pero me gustaría darle a mami algunas flores y quizá unos roles de canela, ya sabes que son sus favoritos

—Aww, eso es muy romántico, mami seguro se pondrá toda rojita de su cara

—Sí, seria lindo verla sonrojarse

—Entonces levántate ya papi, debemos irnos pronto para no hacer esperar a mami.

—Estaré arreglado muy pronto, solo espera un momento allá abajo

—¡OK!

Naruto observo su habitación, llevo su mirada hasta el lado derecho de su cama, el lugar se encontraba arreglado, a un lado el libro continuaba con su marca justo donde ella lo había dejado, estaba a pocas páginas de terminarlo, era su culpa que aún no lo haya hecho, siempre terminaba por seducirla hasta terminar haciendo el amor hasta tarde.

Sonrió al ver el espejo, había varias fotografías de ellos durante su noviazgo y un par de los pequeños Boruto y Himawari durante el festival de preescolar, ella amaba tener esos recuerdos cerca para disfrutarlos a cada momento de su vida, ella era tan dulce todo el tiempo.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño, lucia limpio, tal y como a ella le gusta, allí estaban sus cremas que no eran muchas, después de todo no era una mujer de vanidades, estaba su Shampoo, ese con olor a sandia que a ella tanto le encantaba y a él lo volvía loco, era tan dulce y cautivador ese olor en su cabello.

Ahí estaba la toalla lila que ella más ama, su favorita con decorados muy tiernos, era como una niña en muchas ocasiones.

Tomo un baño bastante rápido, su pequeña podría desesperarse y realmente no deseaba hacer esperar a su esposa e hijo, se habían ido de viaje por un largo tiempo, dos o tres meses quizás, llegarían pronto y quería estar con ellos, ya los extrañaba, más de lo que alguna vez imagino, mucho más.

Termino de arreglarse con un conjunto bastante casual, ella siempre dice que le encanta como se ve así, sobre todo hace énfasis en lo bien que le queda el naranja, entonces luciría lo más apuesto posible ahora que ella regresa.

Fue hasta el tocador que ella mantenía bastante arreglado, no quería que ella se llevase un disgusto así que lo mantuvo bien cuidado por todo ese tiempo, allí se colocó perfume y acaricio con una sonrisa en su rostro el de ella.

Finalmente salió de la habitación a causa de los gritos de su hija que le rogaba se diese prisa, mamá y Bolt ya los esperaban y si no llegaban pronto se desesperarían.

Llegaron hasta donde Hinata y Bolt les esperaban, Naruto sonrió apenas los hubo visto, mientras su pequeña saltaba llena de felicidad a su lado.

Hinata reconoció a su esposo desde la distancia, estaba tan feliz de verlo, llevo su mirada hacia su pequeño hijo que saltaba de felicidad por ver a su hermanita.

—Mami, ¿Puedo ir con Hima? –pregunto ansioso el rubio-

—Ve y cuida de tu hermanita –accedió ella soltando su mano-

Boruto corrió hasta llegar donde la pequeña y la abrazo con fuerza antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr, Hinata sonrió tan feliz de ver a sus pequeños juntos y felices como siempre, llevo su mirada de nuevo a su esposo y observo el ramo de rosas en sus manos junto a un rol de canela glaseado, su favorito y corrió hacia él.

Llegó hasta su esposo y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla seguido de un suave roce en los labios, él sonrió tan cálido como siempre y avanzo a su lado, juntos y felices.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, Bolt jugando y cuidando de su pequeña hermanita mientras ambos comían un dulce, Naruto por su parte, se dedicó a contarle todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, las odiseas pasadas para llevar a Hima hasta el preescolar, lo difícil que fue arreglarla los primeros días y lo mucho que se vio alterada su vida.

—Mi Hina –suspiro tras decir aquello-, te hemos extrañado tanto, Hima no paraba de preguntar cuando volverías, yo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero luego recordé que dijiste que volverías hoy, soy tan despistado que lo había olvidado, nos hemos preparado tanto para recibirte a ti y a Bolt, mi hermosa Hina, te amo tanto que fue doloroso dejar de verte, han sido dos largos meses, me alegro tanto de que estas de regreso en casa.

Hinata sonrió por las dulces palabras de su esposo, elevo su mirada al cielo y vio el dulce naranja del atardecer, tan dulce como su Naruto, suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y llamo al pequeño Bolt que trajo de la mano a su pequeña, fue hasta ella y la abrazo como tantas veces desde que la vio, era su niña, su dulce bebé.

Naruto miro hacia donde Hinata lo miraba mientras le sonreía para después darle un beso en la frente y uno más en los labios, esos mismos que había extrañado tanto besar, tomo al pequeño de la mano en tanto Naruto se ponía de pie y tomaba en sus brazos a una agotada Himawari.

—Es hora –dijo Naruto con la mirada triste-, sé que es hora de irse, me prepare yanto para este momento, para que no doliera tanto, pero todo esto me supera, me acostumbre a mi vida a tu lado, a tus sonrisas, a tus mimos, a tus palabras a todo momento, a la voz de mi hijo, a sus rabietas, sus travesuras y sus planes sin sentido, me acostumbre a mi vida perfecta porque no pensé que un día la perdería, no estaba listo y aun no lo estoy para una vida sin ustedes dos, no estoy listo para esto Hina –rompió en llanto-.

—No importa que la vida nos haya separado hoy, mi Naruto-kun –susurro con el viento que acariciaba el rostro húmedo del rubio-

—Sin importar si es en la próxima vida o la que sigue –completo Naruto recuperando la calma-, las almas destinadas a estar juntas, se han de reencontrar sin importar que.

—Nosotros siempre les cuidaremos –dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a desaparecer de la mano de su hijo-

Naruto camino hacia la salida, se detuvo unos metros más adelante y regreso su mirada hacia atrás, observo el ramo de rosas y el par de girasoles que mecían sus pétalos con el viento con un pequeño pastelillo y algunos dulces que descansaban sobre el par de lapidas donde se leía:

"Hinata Uzumaki, amada madre, esposa y amiga" "Boruto Uzumaki, amado hijo y hermano"

—Los amo –dijo finalmente antes de seguir su camino fuera del panteón-


End file.
